The messages (by way of example, but not by limitation) could be displayed on the front or back bumper of a vehicle or any other place back of a vehicle. These messages could be displayed on a flat panel display by way of example, but not by limitation. These flat panel displays could be robust to sustain variable weather conditions.
However, these displays can also access wireless network to obtain location information. The wireless network could access cell phone networks by way of example but not by limitation. The wireless network could also access radio towers of the network to obtain display location. The wireless network could also access satellite based positioning or navigation system such as GPS (global positioning system) or Galileo.
The location determination system could be a combination of radio tower based system and satellite based positioning system. The location determination system could alternatively access cell-information (or identification) of a wireless network,
The location determination system could alternatively determine locations using installed components of a network. These components could be routers, towers, or other relevant components.
Such a system could consist of a method to transmit message to display devices specific to a verity of locations. This method includes a coordinating unit to transmit specific messages.
There could be a database matching various locations and the corresponding messages. These messages could be purely informational (such as traffic alert system or disaster alert system) or educational. These messages could also be of commercial or advertising nature.
These messages could consist of voice, text or picture. It could be any combination of two or all three components. The messages could be static or dynamic. The messages could be an animation or a movie or combination of text and animation/movie.
The display system could be flat screen display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a Light emitting diode (LED) based display. The display system could be a screen of a tablet or a phone screen or a similar device. The display system could be mono-chrome or a multi-color.
The display system could be weather resistant to withstand adverse weather conditions.
The display system could be anchored securely for minimizing risk of theft. The display system would have location-indicating features (such as satellite based positioning system) in the event the display is stolen.
In an embodiment of the invention, the display system could be mounted on a car public viewing.
In another embodiment of the invention, the display system could be thin paper-like object. This paper-like object could have sticking properties.